Promesse
by Kiss-Suki
Summary: Les pensées d'Ichigo lors de la séparation du groupe à Las Noches : en particulier par rapport à un beau jeune homme aux cheveux auburn ... Celui-ci lui propose un pacte : De quoi s'agit-il ? IchiRen One-shot


Bonsoir à tous !

C'est un one-shot, presque un drabble, que je vous écris par manque de temps …(je vous promet mon prochain chapitre de Red like ce week-end ^^)

C'est une petite compensation par rapport à tout ce que vous me donnez, vous les lecteurs ! Merci de me suivre et de me lire …

C'est donc un petit IchiRen (l'un de mes deux pairings préféré ^^) que je vous ai concocter !

En espérant que ça va vous plaire !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Voici l'heure de mener nos pas vers le lieu du combat ! Ayons foi ! Jamais nos lames ne se briseront ! Ayons foi ! Jamais nos cœurs ne cèderont ! Même si nous sommes séparés, nous resterons liés par nos volontés d'acier ! Jurons ! Même si cette terre nous quittons, rendez-vous ici dans une autre vie ! »

Voici le serment que Renji vient de prononcer avant que nous nous séparions, enfouie au fond de Las Noches pour sauver Inoue. Lui et Rukia sont venus nous aider alors que nous pensions que nous allions mourir dévoré par un gigantesque hollow. Il est venu, oui … Alors qu'il y a peu, il voulait me tuer : je ne regrette pas du tout ce changement brutal d'opinion à mon égard ! Au contraire, il vaut mieux l'avoir avec que contre soit.

Même si on s'entend plutôt mal lui et moi, je l'apprécie beaucoup : lui et ses magnifiques cheveux écarlates, ses yeux fauves envoûtant et ses tatouages mystérieux … Il y a aussi son corps tout entier parfaitement musclé sous son kimono qui le camoufle un peu trop à mon goût ! Il est également très gentil et respectueux avec ceux qu'il considère comme ses amis et je suis fier d'en faire parti même s'il ne voudra sûrement jamais se l'avouer …

Je me rappelle encore qu'il avait pris ma défense quand on a appris de la bouche du vieux papi Yama qu'Inoue s'était « rendue » chez Aizen … Il était volontaire pour mener un groupe pour la libérer au Hueco Mundo avant même que l'idée ait le temps de m'effleurer l'esprit !

Je viens de m'élancer dans le couloir que je me suis attribué quand je l'entends m'appeler.

« Ichigo attend 2 secondes ! Il faut que je te parle ! »

Je m'arrête et il me rejoint, seule la lumière de quelques bougies nous éclaire. Il m'observe, un sourire aux lèvres …

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? T'étais pas censé prendre un autre chemin ?

- Si mais avant, je voulais … Comment dire … Faire un pacte avec toi ?

- Un pacte ?

- Une promesse, un accord entre deux personnes : tu connais ? Me demande-t-il ironiquement.

- Oui c'est bon, je sais ce que c'est qu'un pacte ! Mais pourquoi faire ?

- Pour être sûr que tu ne meurs pas …

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait avec les autres ?

- Parce qu'il ne concerne que toi en particulier.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi il consiste ce « pacte » ?

- C'est simple : donnes moi tes mains ! »

Je m'exécute et place mes mains dans les siennes : elles sont douces malgré les heures d'entraînement. J'ai envie de les sentir sûr mon visage, sur mon torse … Déjà qu'il caresse, du bout des doigts, la chaire de mon pouce et je ressens une étrange sensation au fond de moi : je suis en même temps gêné mais je ressens un immense plaisir à le sentir si près de moi …

« Tu vas répéter après moi : Entends-tu le cri des mourants ? Ils ne sont pas là pour moi. Sens-tu cette odeur de cadavres ? Elle n'est pas là pour toi non plus. Il faut que tu saches que j'ai confiance en toi mais j'ai peur … J'ai peur que tu disparaisses … J'ai envie de te sentir contre moi …

- Attends ! T'es sur que c'est le pacte ?

- Chutt ! Fermes les yeux … »

Je lui obéis, laissant sa voix me bercer …

« Promets moi de combattre fièrement ! De ne jamais flancher même si tout semble obscur ! De te rappeler de cette promesse quand tu seras faible et que tu hésiteras …

- Renji, je te promets …

- Maintenant, je vais sceller nos paroles pour que tu ne les oublies jamais … »

Je l'écoute attentivement, laissant mes sens deviner ce qu'il va me faire. Une sensation, douce comme du velours, s'empare de mes lèvres. J'entrouvre mes paupières et découvre ses deux orbes ambres qui répondent aux miens. Mon dos percute le mur sans violence, ses mains se détachent des miennes pour se raccrocher à mes épaules. Je réalise à peine ce qu'il est en train de faire : il m'embrasse … Je laisse mes doigts remonter dans sa chevelure flamboyante et joue avec plusieurs de ses mèches. Il se sépare de moi et me regarde, surpris que je réponde à son baiser avec autant de fougue. Je lui pose juste la question :

« Toi aussi, promets-moi qu'après avoir ramené Inoue, tu seras là pour moi comme moi je serai là pour toi … Que tu m'aimeras comme je t'aime …

- Bien sûr ! »

Je dirige mes mains vers con cou et le force à me regarder dans le yeux :

« Promets-le-moi comme je te l'ai promis …

- Je t'aime Ichigo et je te promets d'être là quand j'aurai botté le cul d'Aizen ! »

Il me sourit et me fait craquer : il est si beau quand il sourit ! Renji se penche vers moi et lèche mes lèvres avec cet air espiègle comme s'il se moquait de moi.

« Monsieur Abarai devrait savoir qu'il est dangereux de jouer avec moi car s'il me connaissait mieux, il saurait que je déteste me faire dominer par quelqu'un ! »

En guise de représailles, je mordille sa langue joueuse et lorsqu'il se sépare de moi, je plonge mon visage dans son kimono légèrement défait et je lui fais un suçon sur son téton.

« Petit joueur … Quand on aura plus de temps, je te ferais bien pire ! T'inquiètes pas Ichi !

- J'ai hâte de te voir me supplier de te soulager … En attendant, on va devoir se séparer … N'oublie pas notre promesse !

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais, je ne mourrais avant de t'avoir mit une fois dans mon lit …

- Espèce de pervers. En attendant, tu n'as le droit qu'à ça … »

Je glisse une dernière fois mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous nous séparons trop vite malheureusement … Je lui fais un signe de la main et m'enfonce définitivement dans ce couloir sombre. Je le vois me tourner le dos, sa main levée pour me montrer qu'il est là jusqu'au bout …

Je ne mourrais pas, Renji Abarai … Car je t'aime, c'est ma promesse ….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Et voilà ! Oh mon dieu, c'est encore de la guimauve ! ^^ En fait, je cherche à définir mon style : c'est de la guimauve mais j'aime bien quand les perso meurt tout les deux à la fin alors c'est de la guimauve tragique ! (je crois que j'ai touché le fond lol)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et je penserai peut être à un deuxième mini-chapitre comme celui-ci ^^

A vos claviers et à Samedi !


End file.
